Spike Squad
by urianurian
Summary: When all of the mane six have been captured, Spike and a new Pegasus Uri have to go save them by making a new "team" of ponies. Their Spike finds out his true capabilities as a Dragon, and Uri (A Pegasus with Amnesia) starts finding out his own past. The new team is composed of The Great and Powerful Trixie, Spike, Derpy Hooves, Uri, and Cheese Sandwich. Probably even more
1. Chapter 1: Uri

Chapter One: The Amnesia Pony Uri

I woke up, my eyes barely opening. My body felt like it just fell from the top of a bunk bed onto a pile of sharp toys. Laying on the ground, I tried to get my head to stop spinning. I sat up, and then noticed my four hooves. I looked around me, and noticed tons of buildings, must be downtown I thought. The other thing i noticed was the crowd of ponies that started staring at me. They didn't say a word and that freaked me out. We just stared in awkward silence. The silence continued until i asked stuttering, "what happened?"

A pony with blue skin and wings stepped up. She had rainbow color hair and mane. Her eyes were magenta, and she had a confused look on her face. Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything a pink blur sped in front of me. She yelled, almost hyperventilating, "Out of no where you just came crashing down with a black stream of light!" "Spooky, I thought it was black thunder, until I saw you." She stopped for a breath. The Blue Pony than stepped in, silently pushing the pink pony away. She said "I saw something I never seen, a black bolt going as fast as me straight into the ground." "We were all sure you were dead, but somehow you lived" The pink pony than talked again, "Haha but your alive, but burnt like a campfire marshmallow" Pink Pony pushed the blue one out of the way now. "wow look at me being so informal", she zoomed in-front of me, "My name is Pinkie Pie, you can call me pinkie or pie or pink or pi or" she stopped "call me anything you like" she handed me her hoof to shake. I tried to reach it, but i hadn't realized how dizzy I really was and instead fell on my face. The last thing i remembered before blacking out again, were gasps from the crowd, and the blue pony coming towards me...

I woke up, again, this time feeling like I just belly flopped from a high diving station. I was on a pile of hay, which was strangely comfortable. I didnt want to move from the super comfy position so instead I thought."Ok" I told myself. It looks like i am a colt, and its currently pitch black. I tried remembering something, anything from the past but after a few minuets of deep concentration i gave up. I dont know who I am, I thought as i put my hoove on my face. This feeling, this feeling of emptiness and confusion, I...I what should I do? I layed in thought for a few moments. I got up, and started to head for the exit. In that instance the barn door suddenly opened, and a faint light came from a pony. I jumped back in shock, slowly getting terrified. "It's ok" I heard this pony state in a warm yet strict way, "I came to help"

This pony walked closer to me, but stopped at about 15 feet away. I was stumbling, trying to move away but my hooves wouldn't move. This pony, as i could see, had a horn that was glowing giving off light. She gave just enough light so I could see her. Her skin was purple, and she had a horn and wings. Awesome i thought in my head, slowly getting less scared. She had crooked bangs, with a pink streak in between them, and a mark on her butt, what? She noticed me observing her and smiled. Instantly I said while blushing, "ah!", "No its not what your thinking". She smiled more. "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle" she stated proudly "whats yours?" Quick i thought, think of a really cool name, but all that came out of my mouth was "ugh..." Then shyly"I dont know."

Twilight came close enough to put her hoove on my shoulder. She said very gently, "What do you remember?" I thought hard for a few seconds. "Nothing" I replied sadly. "Well you have a home now, ponyville" She said enthusiastically. I didnt know how to reply, getting accepted where i've barely even said anything. "Thank you" I shyly said. "Sometime soon Pinkie Pie is going to throw you a party" she warned, "Its going to be a big day tomorrow, people will want to know who you are" I sat on my hooves, not replying going into thought. Under her wing she brought out an apple. "Here" she said, "this and a good nights sleep may clear your head" Her action made me question something. I asked, "Have you been waiting on me to wake up?" She replies, slightly smirking, "yes, i wanted to give you a formal greeting, you know, plus I want to meet the pony who just fell into Ponyville." She looked at me smirking, and i started blushing. "This may be rude, i said, but im still very dizzy and tired" She laughed, "It's ok, go to sleep, we'll talk another time" She started leaving, but before she completely left, I said "goodnight kind pony" she replied, "Goodnight mysterious pony" I got back on my hay patch, trying to fall asleep, thinking about how safe she made me feel.

Wake up, sugarcube" I heard a faint voice in the distance say, "big day today" I jumped out of my sleeping position and went into a sitting position. I was face to face with an orange pony. She had three freckles on each cheek, wide green eyes, and a heart lifting smile. Like many ponies I have seen before she had a mark on her butt, three apples. Her hair was this light blond, and she wore a cowboy helmet. "Howdy, partner, mah names Applejack" She said. "What's your name?" she asked.

I decided to go with this name I thought of in my sleep, "Uri" I said questioning my judgment of name. "Well, nice being aquanticed with you, Uri" She said in a strong accent. "Why don't yah get up and hit the shower?" she asked. I chuckled, "Haha, do i smell bad?" "Not being rude partner, but you smell worse than a three day old apple pie" she smiled "But a shower will fix that, lets go sunlight wont last forever" I got on my hooves, and tried to walk, but instead i went like QWOP and fell on the ground. She said worried, "hold your horses" She put a arm to support me. Shyly i said "thanks". "No problem" she replied, "hold your body steady" I followed her instructions. "Start trying to walk" she instructed, and I followed.

We walked out of the shed I was staying in and went to this bigger barn. Fields of apple tree's laid around the land, and so did many tracks. It was barely daybreak, no wonder I was so tired I thought.I was taken away from my thought process when applejack asked "So where yuh from?" Not knowing this simple question I replied a bit annoyed "I don't know, I don't remember anything from my past" "Oh" she said. "I'm sorry" I said, "I'm just confused about everything, and I dont know who I am and ugh" Applejack smiled, "Well this is sweet apple acres the heart of ponyville and all them apples"

"You can stay with us as long as you need" she said. For the second time today, I was shocked by the kindness of people, "Thank you" I smiled, "Thank you so much" "No problem partner" she exclaimed, as we entered the barn. "The shower is straight ahead, take as long as you need, and try not to fall" she smirked. "thanks, I'll be out soon" I replied back

I entered the bathroom and for the first time I got to look at body color was teal, my black hair was long, with one sky blue stripe. I had orange eyes, that made me look serious, but when smiling playful. And best of all I had teal wings! I checked myself out for a few minuets, moving my wings around. Then I decided I should take a shower. I took a shower, washing myself with soap three times. I was on my third washing when i heard a yell from outside.

I rushed out of shower and ran outside. I saw AppleJack, a big red pony with orange hair, and freckles,with something around his neck, a old green pony with white hair, and a young yellow pony with red hair. They were in a line all staring, preparing for an attack from something. I wondered what, till i saw three tree's buried almost under the ground. "Who do ya'll think it is?", the young yellow pony asked. AppleJack thought for a second then realized something "Diamond dogs" she said. "Eyup" the big red stallion said. "But why are they stealin ma tree's, no Diamond dog steals apples, why now?" The green pony asked. " I don't know, but we better get to the bottom of this" Applejack said. Just then the small yellow pony was engulfed into the earth. "Applebloom!" Applejack yelled, about to go diving in, but then She got swallowed too. In one second all of the apple family was captured by the earth, leaving me behind. I didnt know my way out of the farm, or what I was facing , just that I needed to help these ponies. But how I asked myself.

I went inside the barn and got anything I think would help me. I ended up with rope and a pie. I went outside looking in the whole that swallowed Apple Jack. Then, I jumped into the hole and followed the caves. There was a whole complex cave system down there. I would never know where to go if i didn't here Applejack constantly saying "Ya'll never get away with this" As i started following the faint voice, I decided to Hansel and Gretel this, and put pie crumbs from where I came from. The voices of the apples, planning to escape and the diamond dogs own voices increased. I followed tunnels that went up and down left and right, every direction possible. As it started to sound like the voices where right next to me, I stopped to think.

Ok, I thought, there are a pack of digging dogs, that are really fast that im up against. The tunnels, go to there hideout which is full of gems. They are talking to Applejack I heard. I peeked my head in the cave, just enough that Applejack and the apples could see me. Their eyes widened, and the dogs thought they managed to scare them. I listened to what the dogs where saying, "So our plan is too tell the city how we captured you, and if they value your lives and the apples, they will pay us one thousand diamonds" The dog gave off a loud chuckle. Their was four dogs, the one talking looked like the head poncho. A medium sized dog, looking with envy as the top dog talked. The top dog said, "Isn't this the best plan ever, Rover, better than anything you could come up with" He hit his back, " I pound am the best, don't you agree Fido?" He looked at the tallest and most muscular of all the dogs, "Yep" Fido said. "What do you think, spot?" He looked at the shortest dog, who replied "you are the best"

I formulated many idea's in my head, one was too use Rover to betray Pound. But how was the question. I heard applejack say "You have a wootin tootin ego pound, that'll be your downfall" Pound replied, "maybe so, but for right now its just going to make me rich" "Rover, go tell the city what has happened, and ask for the thousand jewels" "Yes sir," rover said reluctantly. He started going in my direction, I had to think quick. I ran back far enough that i thought the others wouldn't hear us. I then lay the pie on the trial. As i thought rover followed the bread crumbs curiously, which led to the pie. He looked at the pie for a few seconds. Perfect i thought. I tackled him as hard as i could, and covered his struggled at first till I started talking. "Listen" i said hard, "I have a plan that will make you Alpha again". I put my hoove off his mouth, and hoped for the best. Rover said, "I'm listening."

I got tied up, and rover dragged me back to the cave. "Pound, I caught, this one spying on us" Pound looked over and smiled, "Throw him in with the rest, good job Rover, maybe you should get promoted" Rover threw me in with the rest. Applejack whispered "You do have a plan right?" I slowly got out one hoove and showed her and the rest. "I can get out I just have to wait for the right moment" i that moment Rover yelled at Pound "I hate you being top dog, I'm smarter and stronger, I should be" Pound just laughed, "Smarter, stronger?" "Dont make me laugh" Rover smiled, "are you scared or something, I challenge you to a fight, for leadership" The other two dogs were intrigued on who would be leader. "Well I see how it is", Pound said, "yes, lets duel" Rover charged at Pound and the fighting started.

I got out of my bondage, and got Applejack out. "Here" I said as I took some rope out of my pocket and handed it to her, "capture pound" "No problem" she smiled, and started lassoing. I started Freeing the others, and the next thing I know, Pound is in ropes. Spot and Fido looked at us ready to fight. We stood in a horizontal line, ready for an attack. Rover put his hands in front of the other two dogs and said, "Thank you Colt" He bowed his head, and made a tunnel to go far away from here. The other dogs followed him, leaving pound to us. "You got a lot to answer too, Pound" she said. The red pony said "Euyup" and put him on his back.

Once we were back to the top of the farm, everyone was cheering for me, well atleast the apple family was. "but how did you do it?" Applebloom said. I told her how I told Rover if he put me in with ya'll, I'll return him leadership. "But if we didnt tie Pound, he could've taken control of the dogs again", I said. "Thanks to Applejack we made it out" She smiled "Well i am glad that's all over" Applejack said "Uri this is my big brother, Big Macintosh, My granny, granny smith, and younger sister applebloom"

I bowed my head to each horse. Granny Smith said " Ya'll got a good steed here Applejack" (Why does everything make me blush.) "I'm going to tell this story of how I met the Hero Uri, all across town". "I'm not a hero" I said. "You kinda are sugar cube, shucks, I'm not sure what would've happen if you weren't here, we owe you big favors" I replied smiling "Well your already letting me stay here, what about you give me a tour of the city and We'll call it even"AJ smiled, "No problem, first thing tomorrow" Thats when it hit me, how late it was, and how I haven't ate all day. The world went blurry, and again I face planted the ground, and blacked out.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Little Pony

Honestly I have no idea If i have to put that Disclaimer or not, I've just seen other people do it so why not.

The start was really slow, I know. This is my first fan fiction and my first chapter. Hey, but who knows the story gets better in later chapters maybe you'll end up really liking it.

Till next time - URI


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares and Ponies

Chapter Two: Nightmares and Ponies

That night for the very first time that I could remember, I had a dream. It was a simple dream, me standing in ponyville nopony in sight. I watched myself roaming the streets, and then realized I could control myself. A lucid dream I thought. I walked and saw a fancy two floor house.I decided to walk in, see if anyone was home. I thought to myself, Don't dreams have to be something I've seen before?. Like i feared, nopony was inside, so I sat on a chair and ate a cupcake that was on a table. I heard something falling down upstairs, so I went to investigate. I walked up the stairs to the top floor and into a room where I heard the crash. Their 2 adult ponies where looking at me in fear and hatred. The colt stood up and said, "Go away we have nothing you want here, I'll protect my family with my life if I have to!".

He got in a defensive position, hovering over the other ponies. My heart felt like it was ripped from me, what did I do?. The ponies looked so scared of me, so much hate. I walked away, well it started as walking. I ran off anywhere besides the town, somewhere were I could be alone. After a good hour of running, I rested at my location. It was a small waterfall which led to a pond. I put my legs in the water, and at my reflection I thought, This is who I was wasnt it, a glimpse of my past.

A portal opened behind me, and a really dark purple pony sat next to me. Her mane looked that of the stars, and her eyes where light turquoise. I couldnt help but think how gorgous this pony was, however that didnt stop me from thinking about who I was. She was sitting next to me, reading my emotion."I too once was like you, ponies feared me, out of fear bowed to my feet" She paused, for my reaction. I was hopeful, i almost smiled.

"You have another chance you know" She said. "Make the best of this new chance, make some friends". I replied in a calm voice "You know who I am dont you?" "Yes" she admitted "But just today my sister and me saw you in a different view" "Celestial has hope that you'll become someone great in Ponyville, with the power of friendship on your side" She paused again. I didnt know what to say or feel. The word Friendship lingered in my mind. "I'll be here when you have these visions" She stated "But right now I believe your new friend is preparing to take you to ponyville" She left through the same portal she came through. The vision became blurry and I could feel myself wake up.

"Wake up Sugarcube" I heard Applejack say, "We got a big day today" She handed me three pies, and some apples. "Granny Smith says your looking like a twig, you should eat some breakfast" I ate in silence, still in deep thought about my dream. "Why the long face?" Apple asked. I debated whether to tell her, she is trustworthy and one of the only ponies I know, I thought. "Oh just so hungry" I said, which was true, somewhat. Still worried, but not going to bug me about it, She said "Well eat up, I have to make pie deliveries to the town today" "I was wondering if you'd like to come, meet some city ponies"

I put my hoove on my face, thinking about what Luna said. Friendship appeared in letters in my mind. "I'd love to come", I decided. "That's great" she smiled. "Come meet me at the barn, once your done chowing down" She left. I started eating the third pie, excited to meet new ponies, and determined to make more friendships.

I met up with Applejack who was loading pies onto two wagons. "I thought you'd never show up" she said while tying up the last of the pies. "Here" she handed me a wagon. "Umm" I said confused "how do you do this?" She replied a little shocked "You saved our lives just a few days ago" she chuckled "Follow my lead partner" She strapped the wagon on her back slowly, making sure I could see the simple process. I strapped it on myself, and we started walking to town.

"I remember just two days ago you had trouble walking" "But now you beat those Jewel dogs and going to town" she exclaimed. "A lot has happened these past two days" I agreed, "but im happy going to meet the locals" Then I stopped talking for a second. Embarresed I said "Also I have no idea how to fly, I'd like to meet a tutor" She acknowledged my wings and smiled. "I know the perfect pony" she said "my dear friend Rainbow Dash" Rainbow Dash I thought, her name is awsome, cant wait to meet her.

Once in town, I realized tons of ponies looking at me whispering, it felt like my dream. After a few streets I started getting sad, and worried. Luckily Applejack caught on. She said "Hey, its just of what has happened the other day" "Twi told me about how you fell into the middle of town, once they know you I'm sure they'll smile when they see you" I mumbled "Hopefully" We continued walking, and stopped at a gingerbread roofed house. It had a cupcake on top of the house, and a sign of a pink cupcake. "Here we are" Applejack said, unloading the wagon. "This is the home of Mr, Ms, cake, and pinkie" Apple said " They are the bakers of the town"

AppleJack knocked on the door and what seemed like opened the door. His jaw was long and clearly visable,eyes green, orange hair, with yellow skin, and a thin body. I thought how is a baker so skinny, but decided not to say anything. "Oh thank goodness your here" said. He was about to say something else but a pink dash flew in front of him. "Who's here" She yelled. Seeing Aj she smiled, but then she stared at me. "Its you" she yelled smiling once again. "What happened" she asked, "why are you carrying apples?" "did you fall out of the sky from apple heaven?" did they send you here to deliver apples?" She was about to say another theory, but I interupted. "Actually my past has nothing to do with apples" I said amused.

"Sorry to interupt y'all" AppleJack said smiling, "but I need to talk with abot these apples" and Apple walked inside. "So your new to town right?" PinkiePie said. "Yes" I relpied. "Oh oH OH, I got to do something real fast". She picked up a blindfold and earmuffs, and told me to put them on. intruiged I said "sure" I could feel the wind, as she ran off busy to do something.

I waited for like 3 minuets till Pinkie came back. She made me follow her, and boy was she fast and excited. She took of the earphones and blindfold."Suprise!" She yelled. A pile of confetti was launched at my face, and balloons released everywhere. Tons of Ponies where watching and starting to party at the town hall. Pinkie said "I realize how you just moved in, and when someone new comes in I throw them a partay" she yelled at the partay part. "Have fun"she said while pushing me into a group of ponies. Everyone laughed at my terrible dancing skills. I drank punch with a lot of ponies and in general had a great time. I wont ever be able to make it up to Pinkie pie for this I thought.

Sadly, I was wrong.

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP

This might have been a slow chapter, my apologizes reader.

Till next time -Uri


	3. Chapter 3: Captured

Chapter Three: Power

Twilight POV

"Spike can you give me the book about spell enchantments" I said. My partner spike, got up from his comic and went to get it. "Here Twilight" he said as he handed me the book. Tired he asked "What are you going to use the book for" I smiled, I've wanted to mention this watch to someone. "After Uri came, and well left I found this watch" I showed Spike the watch. "Its just a watch" He said. Happy he was contridicting me, I said "On the contrary I can feel magic flowing out of it, Luna's magic I think" He questioned that "Why would Luna enchant a watch?" "Exactly what I asked. "I don't know but I'm going to figure it out, I believe it is related to Uri" Spike done with the conversation started going to his bed. Before he left he said "You talk about Uri so much" So many retorts popped in my mind, but he left.

"Its just cause I like knowing everything, and he's so mysterious" I mumbled. I started thinking about him, that awkardness he has, and his wide smile. Ok, I might have a slight crush on him, but that's nothing wrong. I watched a Party through the window and I saw Uri. Without realizing I started watching his movements, what he was doing. After about 10 minuets he started leaving with AJ, and I just realized I've been staring. Dam I thought. I continued reading the book about spell enchantments until my eyes could barely open. I fell asleep on my book thinking about Uri.

Spike POV

"Oh Spike, thank you for getting these jems for me" Rarity said "I have a suprise for you, but first close your eyes" She put her hoove on my eyes, closing them.I felt the warmth of Rarity's lips on mine. I said "Rarity, can I be your very special someDragon?". Rarities eyes opened, "Of course". I kissed her, Rarity said "Oh spike, spike, spike, SPIKE!" Normally when Twilight wakes me up from my dreams of Rarity I get annoyed, but Twilight sounded like she was introuble. I rushed out of my room as fast as I could, tripping at the doorway. Curse my clumsiness I thought as I rushed even faster to Twilight.

The sight I saw was horrible. Twilight's hoofes were tied (so she couldnt move) and her wings were clipped. There was a cover around her horn, and she looked asleep. The pony holding her said "You better run away little dragon" and then she teleported herself away. I couldn't let my fear of Twilight in harm, stop me in my tracks. I went running slightly crying to Pinkie Pie, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Rarity, but all of them were gone. There was only one other pony that could help I thought, Uri.

Uri POV

Uri was waiting for the "morning sugarcube" from AppleJack, but as he woke up he realized its already noon. She never has missed a "morning sugarcube" he thought. Uri walked alone to the barn, where Granny, Big Mac, and Applebloom, where all worried too. They spent an hour searching the farm, while I searched the town for Applejack. In the town a young purple dragon walked up to me, tears in his eyes. Concerned I said "What's wrong?" He looked up to see me, and then sniffled "Twilight... The Mane Six, are gone"

"Twilight, AppleJack! What happened?" He explained what happened too Twilight, and how all the other ponies where missing. Then he told me about this watch, Twilight was studying the other day. "The watch" He explained "has an enchantment on it, that Luna placed" Luna, I thought. "Ok lets go Spike, lead the way, where going to save everypony!" He looked up at me and smiled "Yes we are" as he led the way.

The house was spectacular, I thought. A library tree house, it was like from one of my dreams. We walked into her room where Twi got ponynapped. Spike gave me the green old watch, and well I put it on. The time was wrong so I twisted the nob, and a spark of light released. I felt, power flowing through my body. "Woah" Spike said in utter dismay as a hologram of Luna appeared. "Hello Uri" Luna said. I couldn't help myself as I said "hi" to the hologram. "I see you have found this watch" "This watch has three blasts that fills your body with Magic" "The watch can contain an infinate amount of blasts but you have to power it yourself" "Find out how to power yourself, Uri, I believe we will meet again soon"

"You have powers" Spike said in admiration. "And your a Dragon" I said. Spike retorted "Well its not as cool as a magical watch". "Yeah, being a dragon is more awesome" I countered. Spike smiled "being a dragon is pretty cool" he agreed. Getting back on task I said "Search the area for any clues" We searched till Spike found a hair of the mystery pony. "Ok we have a hair, what can we do with that?" I asked. Spikes eyes widened "I think I know, we can give it to Zecora" Before I could ask anything we were running out the door to a dark spooky forest.

OK honestly I really enjoyed the Twilight's crush thing, but got to focus on the main story

The struggles of a writer

Till next time - Uri


	4. Chapter 4: B Team

Chapter Four: New Squad

I followed the young dragon as he ran into the everfree forest. It was still night making the situation of having to enter a horrifying forest even worse. The Tree's looked deformed branches going everywhere, the only light was the moon making creepy shadows. I admired the young Dragon's bravery for his friends as he ran to Zecora's I believe. "So who's Zecora" I asked as running through the darkness. The purple and green dragon replied "She's a Zebra and she makes potions" I questioned "How are potions going to help us?" Filled with hope he retorted "They will, I know they will" That was enough for me, we ran in silence the rest of the way.

As we reached a house, well more like a tree, Spike stopped to catch his breath. Just like the rest of the forest this place was creepy. Masks were outside, and vines hanged from the canopy of the tree. Fresh potions lay outside. Spike still panting knocked on her door. I stood behind him, waiting to look at the owner of this house. The Zebra opened the door, she had stripes, yellow hinges on her neck and necklaces on. She said "You knock on my door at three o clock, this matter must be urgent please talk" Omg, I thought she is so cool. While I was thinking of a rhyme to greet myself I noticed she acknowledged my presence. The Zebra asked "Spike I see you made a friend, you bring him with you to what end? Spike replied "The mane six have been pony napped, and we need a potion to track them down." Zecora thought hard of the problem at hand. "If your going to track down the phony, you'll need something that connects with that pony" Spike handed her the fur. Zecora looked at the fur, and went to the cauldron that was in the middle of the room. As Zecora finished up the potion, spike handed her what seemed to be a gem. "Here" Spike said "To track down Rarity" Zecora nodded her head as she made the two potions.

As Zecora finished making the potions she stated "These potions shall make a trail for you to follow, to find the ponies and fix this sorrow" Me and spike nodded our heads as she handed them to us. As we left Zecora said one more thing "This problem you want to mend, will take more than just one friend"

"You know" Spike said "I'm terrified about this" I replied "hey we're smart, we're strong we'll be able to do this" Spike still not convinced asked "Are you sure?" I thought about it and then replied "All I know is that we're going to do everything in our power to save them" I paused so he could eat that sentence. "C'mon lets save those ponies, the sooner the better.

"Spike" I said "Zecora said we needed one more friend" Spike replied "Don't worry, I know exactly who to get" We rushed back to pony ville, and went to a place I've never seen before. We followed the crooked trail until we got to a house right next to the post office. Their I saw this house which had a lawn of beautiful flowers. It was one story, rectangular shaped painted yellow with gray stripes. On the front door was a picture of a muffin and hanging from the door knob was a letter carrier.

Spike knocked on the door, and a Gray colored pony opened the door. Her mane and eyes were yellow, but while one eye looked one direction, the other looked at the opposite. She had wings and was currently wearing an apron while eating a muffin. "Heya" Spike said while smiling. She smiled back as spike explained the whole situation. When he finished she had a confused look on her face. Spike explained "We need your flying abilities (and Delicious muffins) to get these ponies back" Derpy nodded as she went back inside to get her bag. She came back outside and our new gang followed spike for our last member.

"Ok" spike told us "We need one more pony, Trixie" Derpy let out a small gasp. "ahh don't worry derpy . she's good now and the best pony with magic available" I had no idea who Spike was talking about but I followed as we went into a forest. We found a clearing were a big trailer house stood. I saw a blue skinned pony practicing magic on pieces of wood. "Getting better" spike said smiling as he greeted Trixie. She smiled back "Ahh spike, what does the great and powerful trixie owe this pleasure too" Spike said back "Still going with the great and powerful Trixie aye" Trixie blushed a bit and spike started explaining the whole situation and how we're going to save the mane six. "Saving Twilight, It'll be my pleasure but I do have to ask, who are these ponies?" She pointed her hoove at us. I looked at her slightly smiling while derpy had her eyes in opposite directions. Spike introduced me this is Uri, the watch he has is powered by Luna herself. Trixie analyzed me and gave a simple smile. Spike continued "and this is Derpy she is the postal delivery pony which means she's a great flier, and she's also a muffin baker" Derpy smiled with her eyes closed. "Very well" Trixie said" I am the great and powerful Trixie, practicing magic spells here in this forest" We all shook hooves.

We went back to town as we eat muffins and ordered drinks."Well" I said, "we have all come together here for one reason, to save the mane six"' Everyone shook their heads. I asked "Does every pony have all the materials they'll need on this journey" Derpy checked her bag, I looked at my watch, Trixie put on her hat, and spike smiled. "So after we eat we should drink the potion and start the search for Rarity" Trixie said "Agreed" and we all eat our food.

After we were all done eating spike took the potion out and poured a bit in every ponies cup. "Cheer's" spike said and we all banged our plastic cups and drank. "Does any other pony feel super dizzy?" Trixie asked. I looked at everyone as we all walked crookedly. This lasted for about a minuet till I could see clearly again. When the world stopped spinning I saw a golden dust trail in the air. "Does every pony see that" I asked. They started following the trail, which answered my question.

Our formation was awesome I thought in my head. Spike was in the lead running, and Trixie followed running behind him and slightly to his right. I ran to the left slightly behind trixie and derpy flew above us all scouting ahead (I think). After about 50 minuets of running Trixie and Spike we're tired. Derpy flew down to them as they sat on a grassy hill. Derpy pulled out two water canteen's out of her bag and gave it to them. They smiled and gladly excepted the water. "Thanks" Spike said."The great and powerful Trixie is in your debt" Trixie said. Derpy smiled and I slightly rolled my eyes smiling. We rested on the hill and every pony told a little about themselves.

Trixie started "A while back I was a fraud" she said full of sorrow. "I claimed that I could do things no other pony could do, however when some pony brought an Ursa Minor into town ever pony saw I was a fraud and so I ran away searching for revenge" She paused probably thinking about her past. "I found a necklace, that gave me unimaginable power, that even matched Twilight However it made me more and more evil. luckily she defeated me later using the power of friendship" She gave a sorrowful smile, and spike slightly hugged her. I couldn't help it, I just met her yet I wanted to cheer her up too. I hugged her, spike hugged her, and Derpy joined in on the fun. As we did our group hug she said. "And here I am now, the reason I joined this group is to repay Twilight"

We all went back to sitting down in a circle. "My turn" Spike said. "Ever since I got here I've had a crush on the Pony Rarity. We've been through a lot together I believe and one day I just want her to realize that I'm always there for her" Spike gave a sad smile. "I finally wanted to get over her just a few days ago, but know that she is gone I miss her more than ever and ready to do anything for her" Spike started pulling back tears "Oh and of course I'm doing this for all my friends" He said smiling. Trixie looked at him and then said "Group hug" We all gave Spike a group hug and laughed as we did it.

"Well" I said "When I first got into Pony ville I had Amnesia, well I still do, but AppleJack and Twilight welcomed me a stranger into town" "Not only that but Pinkie Pie has introduced me to the town folk, and just for being the ponies that welcomed me I want to save them" My situation didn't need a group hug, I thought smiling. Trixie did look fascinated by my case, she was about to say something but Derpy stood up

Last but not least I thought. Derpy took out pictures from her bag. It showed pinkie and her eating muffins. Rainbow Fluttershy, and Derpy flying. Reading with Twilight. "So your doing this for your friends?" Trixie asked. Derpy nodded. "Well that was nice" I said "But we should get back on track" Ever pony agreed as we followed the yellow dust some more.

OK I got to say I loved writing this chapter

How do you think of the squad? I'd like to know

Anyways sorry for taking so long to update I haven't had my computer in a while

Zecora was fun to write =D

And as always

Till Next Time - URI


	5. Chapter 5: Flames

Chapter Five: Flames

We followed the misty golden path Zecora's potion created. It was leading us to the middle of a forest. "Never been here before" The great (and powerful) Trixie stated. Derpy was looking at the map but with her eyes pointing two directions, and neither being on the map, I questioned her mapping skills. "We are heading to Unicorn Range" Spike said "But as you can see it's blocked by these mountains" I looked up and their the mountains were, the biggest (and first) I remember ever seeing. We continued walking through the forest, Spike and Trixie talking about Magic, and Derpy using binoculars while flying above us. I was left in thought, mostly thinking about my watch, which Luna powered. I do not know anything about Luna, heck the only things I do know are object's names and functions. And, I though to myself, Battle plans.

My thinking was interupted by a gasp from Derpy as she went down to spike. She pointed at something in the mountains, and gave the binoculars to Spike. "Holy Pony" He said as he handed the binoculars to Trixie. Trixie asked "What is that creature?" My turn to look at the binoculars. I looked towards the area Derpy pointed to earlier. The creature stood on four legs and had a thick white coat. It's teeth were fangs, he had blood red eyes, pointy ears, and fangs on each paw. It was about two times big as me, and it turned it's head to face me. "Guys" I said outloud stuttering "He's looking at us"

"What do we do!" Spike said panicking. The wolf (That's what I'm going to call it) was running towards us at extreme speed. "We can't outrun it" I pointed out. "Then we have to fight" Trixie said preparing herself. The wolf which started at the top of the mountain was now at the bottom running towards us. Trixie started shooting little magic bolts at the wolf, but he avoided them easily. "Ahh!" she muttered in frustration. Trixie shot magic chains at the wolf's feet which did stop him for a second, however he bit the chains and he was up and running again, looking pissed. I think it's a he I though to myself, what am I doing thinking what gender it is at a time like this, I thought to myself. As the wolf was only a few seconds from us Trixie lifted the ground we were on. The wolf didn't even hesitate, he jumped up onto our platform and swiped a paw at Trixie. She went flying, Spike yelled "Trixie" and fortunately Derpy was fast enough to catch her. The platform we were on fell to the ground, me and Spike where face to face with this wolf. I was enraged that the wolf attacked Trixie, and I looked over to Spike who was clearly terrified. Only one choice I thought. I clicked my watch

I'm not sure if it is a good or bad thing to feel indestructible, but that's how I felt. The power filled through my every vein. I looked at the wolf in the eye, and swatted my hoof at him. He dodged to the side and lunged at me, hitting me and pushing me back a little. I saw Spike's expression of shock and fear as I lunged at the wolf in return. I pushed him back far less than he did to me I noticed, as we continued to fight. He pushed me back into a tree putting a hold on me, I could smell his stench breathe and see his sharp claws. He was about to cut me when Derpy all of a sudden flew into him pushing him off of me. Trixie too was up and hit him directly with a magic bolt. "Now I don't want to hurt you" Trixie said "If you could just let us past" Trixie's answer was the wolf lunging at her faster than I could react. Wolf hit her with his paw and she went flying into a tree. "Trixie" Spike yelled again going to her side. It was just me and Derpy face to face with wolf. I moved first going right for wolf's body with my head. This knocked him over and I went to kick him, but he rolled out of the way on his feet again. He didn't go for me but went for Derpy hitting making her fly into a tree. "Derpy" I yelled as she passed out. Enraged I went for his body again but he side stepped out of the way making me slam into a tree. He slammed his paw onto my head sending me a good few feet in the air. I managed to land on my feet only to get my stomach slammed face first from wolf. I layed on the ground, blood on my side and mouth. As wolf held his paw to finish me off I knew this was the end.

(Spike POV)

Spike felt a mixture of helplessness and worry as he saw his new friends fight. It was like all the times before, with the mane six. Spike quitely cursed himself for being so useless. He was with Trixie who passed out at the hit of the tree. Spike used the little medical knowledge he had (Learned from Twilight) to stop her hoof from bleeding. "It'll be ok" He said to reassure himself more than Trixie. That's when he heard a crash and tree leaves shaking. Derpy lay on the tree unconsous. No, no this cant be happening spike thought slightly tearing in his eye. Uri he thought and adverted his eyes to his newest friend. He layed on the ground bleeding more than anyone, wolf about to finish him off. Out of no where something filled his body, the once cowering dragon was now prepared to do anything to save his friends. He ran full speed at wolf and yelled as loud as his Dragon mouth could. Unintentionally letting the brightest and most massive flames Spike has ever seen headed right at Uri.

The green flames that spike unleashed went straight for Uri. Wolf eye's widened and he backed up at the sight of the ginormous flames. Fear filled Spike's body for he had no idea what the flames would do, he never shot flames before (Well besides the scroll's for Twilight). As the flame's hit Uri, much to his and Uri's surprise he was teleported directly behind spike. "Spike" Uri said with the last of his breathe "That was awsome". Spike smiled at Uri's out of place comment, but rage filled him again as he saw the Pegasus pass out, blood in his mouth. "Ok wolf" Spike said filled with emotion and no plan in mind "Let's go"

Spike let out his flames once again mimicking the cry he did earlier. This time the flames appeared dark red with streaks of orange. Spike didn't question the change of color, completely focused on defeating wolf. After all wolf has done he still did not want to kill him, maybe just a burn on one of his legs. The fire itself however made wolf back off a bit. He kept looking for a time to strike but Spike left no openings, engulfing wolf with fire. Wolf yelped at his burn and started to run off. Spike planned a retort but once defeating wolf realized how tiring shooting fire was. "Trixie, Derpy, Uri" He muttered hurrying to their sides. He dragged each of the unconscious bodies next to each other and grabbed Derpy bags. "Your never supposed to look through a woman's purse" spike recalled Rarity saying as he rummaged through Derpy's purse. He took out all the first aid supplies he had and went to his last breathe bandaging everyone up. Satisfied with everyone's wounds Spike laid on top of Derpy's bag and fell asleep.

Disclaimer I do not own My Little Pony, but if I did Spike would be so much cooler.

Next Chapter gotta add Cheese Sandwich.

Sorry for the delay, got a lot of schoolwork to do

Okay, super duper uper ridiculous delay coming up. I have a week a finals ugh. This story is incredibly important to me But I kinda need to do well in my classes too so don't expect a new chapter in a while

As always

Till next time - URI


	6. Chapter 6: Aftermath

Chapter 6: Aftermath

Twilight POV

"What do I do to get out of this prison" I mumbled to myself while walking back and fourth between the cave I was stranded in. I took a glare at the rest of the mane six who lay unconscious in a corner of the cave. It's alright Twilight, I reassured myself, They are all alive. When they wake up we will get a way out of this. I tried using magic to no success, the cave was impermeable to it. That left me only one thing to do (and was what I have been currently doing) trotting around the cave looking for a way to escape. I tried digging but the walls were well rock hard, even Applejack probably couldn't scratch it. The exit to the cave was sealed by a magic barrier, which was also magic proof. Why would somepony capture us? Did they just want to mess with us, did they want us out of the picture for a much bigger plot?

I was so lossed in my own thinking that I didn't notice the other mane six waking up. Pinky was the first to say anything "Wow that was a doozy" Pinkie said outloud "Hey somepony ponynapped us" Instead of rolling my eyes and saying no duh I decided to be more mature. I replied calmly "Yes Pinkie and now we need to figure out what to do". Pinkie somehow took a robber mask out of wherever and pretended to be escaping jail. Meanwhile Applejack and Rainbow Dash both nodded in agreement. "Yeah we need a way out of here" Rainbow dash exclaimed starting to fly "whenever I find our kidnapper that pony is going to know whats coming to them" Applejack asked "How do we start Twilight?" I commanded them to search every corner and try to find a way out. Then I walked over to the two ponies who were just awoken.

"My hooves" Rarity said in disgust. You could here Applejack sigh from across the room. "Oh yeah" Rarity said "We have been ponynapped". Flutter shy was awake too listening to Rarity as her quite (shy) self. Rarity continued "This trechary, kidnapping a pony like me and her fellow friends, downright outrageous I say. And this cell is so dusty and dirt is everywhere" Rarity finished her complaint. "Right on Sister" Rainbow Dash said "about that trechary of ponynapping us not the dust part". Acknowledging me Fluttershy asked in her soft yet frightened voice "What are we going to do Twilight? "I only have one thing I want to do and that is to get out of this cave anf find who ponynapped us and why" Everypony nodded their heads in agreement. "Any luck so far with finding a way to escape?" Rarity asked. Annoyed Rainbow dash answered "Nope" Applejack imating big macintosh said "neyope" Pinkie Pie changed into her detective pony outfit looking for a way to escape. "Well" Rarity said outloud "If it seems that no pony is going to find a way out anytime soon, then I'll just make a lovely living room somewhere" Knowing Rarity who would not get her hooves dirty Twilight agreed. at least she will be helping out. Flutter shy joined her as they spent long hours in the cave looking for a way out.

After working for hours the Mane six gathered around Rarity's rock living room which was pretty much a rock table with rocks to sit on. (It Rocked)

"This is hopeless" Rainbow Dash said

"Yep I agree with Rainbow Y'all, theres no way out" AppleJack said

"We don't have any food or water, and I'm thirtsy" Rarity whined

"We are going to have to eat somepony to survive" Pinkie Pie joked (I think)

Fluttershy whimpered at Pinkie pies comment, and the rest of the gang stared at her

Pinkie replied "I was just joking you know I wouldn't eat my bestest of friends"

Everyone sighed some relief and chuckled amused with Pinkie

Pinkie then started nibling on Fluttershy making Flutter scream

"Pinkie!" Most of the mane six yelled, however rainbow dash was quite enjoying the joke

Pinkie replied "What i would do for a Chimi cherryChanga

Apple Jack gave a weird look of fear at Pinkie Pie

"Ponies" I said seriously "Do you think the others are ok without us?"

"Oh I'm sure they can last a few days Twilight" Applejack chuckled "Shucks they're probably looking for us right now"

"You are sure correct" a mystery pony said. I turned my head and everpony did too almost simaltanoiusly. "Oh my, how fast I get attention around here" Our ponynapper said smirking. She was pure black except for her eyes which were silver color, and her horn. She stood right outside the barrier. Rainbow Dash charged as fast as she could at her but hit the barrier and went black flying into the rock table. "My rock table" Rarity exclaimed then went after to help Rainbow Dash. "Ouch" The mysterious Pony chuckled. "Why can't I use magic in here" I asked. "Simple, 5 ponies making a magical barrier, should be enough for even you princess" Mystery pony said pointing a hoof at me. Calmly Applejack asked "So why are you here?" Mystery Pony chuckled "So you can witness Spike and his friends die for you ponies" Following these words MP (Mystery Pony) made an orb which allowed us to see everything going on. She threw a barrel of apples at Applejack (The Irony) and some water to drink. We put the magic orb on the newly fixed rock table and watched a group of ponies walk through a forest into Mountains. "Spikey Wikey coming to save us" Rarity exclaimed. Rainbow Dash was not as excited for help "We don't need help from anypony we can get out of here ourselves" Pinkie Pie butted in still in a detective costume. "Detective Pinkie concludes that they made a squad to come and save us, ooh ooh when they come we need to through a big you saved us party" I butted in on the word fest "Trixie, Uri, Derpy, Spike They are all coming to help us" Applejack said worried "If anything happens to them I would blame myself" Flutter shy replied "And all we can do is watch"

We all watched as the group walked throw a forest into some mountains. Out of no where they were attacked by the wolf and all we could do is watch hoping for their safety. I personally gave a sigh of relief when Spike teleported Uri out of the way and at the same time amazed at Spike's new power.I looked around to see everyone as shocked except for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who were cheering Spike on. We watched as Wolf got burned and flew from Spike the Dragon. Spike walked to each pony very dizzily bandaging them up as best they could. Applejack gave a little cheer, I taught him that after he fell off a mountain by accident. After he finished bandaging everyone he passed out on the floor. 10 minuets later Derpy and Trixie awoke. Derpy bandaged Uri better and Trixie better using a kit in her bag. Trixie examined the ground how it was burnt.

We watched as the ponies carried an unconscious Uri/Spike and looked for a place to stay. They found a waterfall, which water led to a little pond. Mountains formed around this little area so no other pony could see. Spike awoken as Trixie and Derpy tended Uri at the day making sure he was alright, putting a cast around his body for all the cuts. Spike set up tents and they talked a lot, about Spikes new powers how helpless they were after one monster, how they hoped Uri was ok. At night when the other ponies were sleeping Spike went to Uri and hoped everything would be ok. He talked to him, we couldnt hear what he was saying, but he got pretty sad. "Aww Spike" Rarity said. We went to sleep like every other pony and watched what will happen tomorrow morning.

Uri POV

"Uri!" I heard a familiar voice yell. I was in a state of being awake, but unable to open my eyes or react. I could feel Derpy's warm hooves touching me and hear the panick of the group (Not to mention the increadible amount of pain on the side of my body) "Your going to be alright" A soothing yet worried (and athuaritive) voice told me, Trixie's. The cast that was on my body got taken off (Wait their was a cast on my body) And my wounds fell prey to the oxygen in the air. The wound felt free, but it didn't last long. Rubbing alcohol was put on my wound and the burn was unbearable. I reacted "AHHHH!" I got up on my hooves trying to ignore the pain. Everypony took a step back, Derpy looked worried, Trixie looked glad i was alive, and Spike was smiling. I probably would've thought something like (Seriously Spike!) But I was too worried about the pain on my side. It looked like we were in the mountains, a small area incased on all sides with a small pool. "Stop being a colt" Trixie said and I came back to my senses. I beared the pain as Derpy put a new cast on. After a few minuets of me in pain gasping a bit, I felt tons better.

During this time I realized everyone's bandages, Derpy with a bandage wrapped around her forehead and a smaller one on her body. Trixie had a cast (like me) on her body and a bandage on her hoove. Spike however looked like he had no injuries. (Spike! he defeated the wolf all on his own) The pain started slipping away as I got lost in thought. Derpy onced I stopped panting but her hoove on my back and gave me some water. I couldn't move my hooves and she smiled lightly with her eyes closed as she put the water on my lips. I dranked fast, gasping for air onced finished. (That really hit the spot) "Thanks Derpy" I said in a out of place joyful mood. She replied with a nod (With the bandage on her head and eyes slightly looking in both directions she looks really cute). I realized I was staring at her face and awkwardly blushed, but I moved my face so she couldn't see. I went to ask Spike how he teleported me. (So Derpy wouldn't see me and I was curious what happened)

Spike was sitting with Trixie and Derpy followed me from behind with her bag. "Yo Spike" I said while brohooving him "And hello Trixie" I finished. "I was half scared to death whether you were alive or not, and you great Spike first" Trixie said angerly pointing a hoof at Spike "He wasn't even worried" Spike retorted "Hey! I knew he would live" I butted in "Girls girls, I'm alive that's what matters right?" Spike nodded but Trixie was still mad. Then Spike realized something "Hey" He said but Trixie used magic to zip his mouth up. We all laughed akwardly. He gave me a death stare and I decided now would be a good time to switch topics. "Spike about the fire" He unzipped his mouth making the spell dissapear. "Yeah apparently I can shoot fire and I have multiple flames" He said looking both proud and astonished of his own powers. Trixie put on Blue glasses that perfectly complimented her skin with an annoyed glare on her face.

Trixie put her glasses on, and made a little magic Portal. From their she got out a book and started reading. "All Dragons possess one element type which they can shoot out using due to their stomach's ability to hold magic" Trixie said.(My mind instantly went off) Trixie continued "The type's of magic they hold, the most common fire, Least common Ice, Air, and earth." "But Spike used Fire and a Teleportation Flame" I argued. Trixie retorted looking in the book "Well even though the book says nothing about Teleportation flames they do say some Dragon's can control each type of magic." She closed the book. I looked at Spike who looked as confused as me. "Twilight has told me this before but I never spewed flames" He replied. Everyone sat deep in though for a few seconds. "Well I know what we should do now" I exclaimed. I pointed my hoove on Spike "You should harness your flames Spike" I continued pointing my hoof at Trixie "You should practice your magic and learn some Magic spells" I finished pointing at Derpy "You can practice your flying and medical skills" I looked at every pony who were smiling and already thinking about my plans. They nodded their heads, but Trixie asked "What about you Uri?" I had not even thought about this. "I guess I'm going to try to learn how to fly" I looked at derpy and she smiled. We went over all the things we needed to do, and once finished we all planned for later tonight.

Sorry for the filler chapter I've been pretty stressed out recently and I cant write while stressed. I want to thank anypony who has commented or even just read this, you ponies are the best.

Till Next time - URI


End file.
